<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boucle by UndergroundWall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746757">Boucle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall'>UndergroundWall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Aziraphale (Good Omens), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley rentre à la maison, mais ne retrouve pas Aziraphale...</p><p>[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur le <a href="https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy">Discord Good Omens français</a> Défi #28 "Un jour sans fin"]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boucle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Le défi, qui était de Cho (Chonaku ici :) ) : "Perso A perd perso B pour une quelconque raison ou un autre événement traumatique se produit. Par la suite, Perso A ferme les yeux ou s'endort pour se retrouver à vivre la même journée dans la peau de perso B encore et encore, comment peut-il briser le cercle ? S'il est dans le corps de perso B, où se trouve ce dernier ?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La porte se referma doucement derrière Crowley. Il avait veillé à ne pas la claquer, car il savait à quel point les bruits forts et soudains inquiétaient son ange.</p><p>Une fois délesté de son panier de course dans la cuisine, il se rendit au salon. Son regard fut attiré par l'extérieur et les changements récents dans le jardin (son jardin, leur jardin) : des azalées fleurissait dans les parterres, il faudrait bientôt tailler les rosiers et l'arbre qu'ils avaient planté ensemble en s'installant dans la maison (sa maison, leur maison) grandissait bien. Il avait déjà près de quinze ans, et il commençait à offrir un peu d'ombre bienvenue lors des étés, de plus en plus caniculaires.</p><p>Il se tourna enfin vers le fauteuil de lecture d'Aziraphale et eu la désagréable surprise de le trouver vide. A cette heure, l'ange (son ange, son mari) lisait, habituellement, et les habitudes d'Aziraphale étaient aussi lentes à éroder qu'une falaise de calcaire. Elles changeaient avec le temps, mais très lentement, à moins d'un effondrement soudain et catastrophique.</p><p>Il voulait justement lui parler de quelque chose d'important. De presque catastrophique. Si Aziraphale réagissait bien à l'annonce, il appellerait cela une eucatastrophe, selon la définition de Tolkien.</p><p>Crowley, inquiet de nature quand il s'agissait de son ange, se mit à craindre l'effondrement. Ce ne serait pas le premier, mais c'était à chaque fois... eh bien, quelque chose à traverser, assurément.</p><p>Il poursuivit les recherches dans la maison, mais Aziraphale semblait avoir bel et bien disparu. Se disant qu'il était probablement partit faire une promenade, il sortit sur la terrasse qui menait au jardin et se pencha sur la rambarde qui surplombait la petite mare ou, parfois, quelques canards de passage venaient se prélasser.</p><p>Le garde-fou tenait par la force de la volonté et Crowley s'était juré cent fois de le réparer mais, tracassé par l'absence de l'ange, il oublia la volonté et le fer rouillé céda, l'entraînant au fond de l'eau.</p><p>Ou était-il? C'était l'odeur d'Aziraphale. C'était confortable, bien qu'un peu chaud. C'était moelleux, et il était certain de n'avoir jamais eu autant l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un matelas - même lorsque c'était le début de la mode de ces stupides matelas à eau.</p><p>Il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit était son propre visage endormi, se faisant même la réflexion qu'il avait l'air parfaitement ridicule, avec sa bouche grande ouverte et un filet de bave sur le menton.</p><p>Puis son esprit trouva cela parfaitement étrange. Il se regardait dormir avec un sentiment de douceur inimaginable. En tentant de bouger, l'évidence le frappa: Il n'était pas dans son propre corps, mais dans celui d'Aziraphale, et ce dernier le regardait dormir avec un sentiment de plénitude et...</p><p>... Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il criait jusqu'à ce que Crowley (pas lui, l'autre, l'imbécile qui dormait la bouche ouverte) se réveille en sursaut et tente de le calmer.</p><p>"Mon ange, que se passe-t-il? Un cauchemar? Que..."</p><p>Noir complet.</p><p>Ou était-il? C'était l'odeur d'Aziraphale. C'était confortable, bien qu'un peu chaud. C'était moelleux et... Et il venait de vivre cela! Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, le démon se jura de ne pas paniquer.</p><p>C'était la même vision. Il décida de profiter du sommeil de l'autre lui pour réfléchir, faire le point, mais très vite, il se vit s'étirer, bailler, et finalement ouvrir les yeux.</p><p>"Bonjour mon ange."</p><p>C'était le matin même, il en était sûr. Quand il s'était éveillé, Aziraphale le regardait avec cette infinie douceur qu'il ressentait intensément. Dans un instant, il allait dire qu'il se rendait à Londres...</p><p>"Besoin de courses à Londres, mon amour? A moins que tu ne décides finalement de m'accompagner."</p><p>Qu'avait dit Aziraphale, déjà? Quelque chose comme "J'ai une réunion au club de lecture du village", ou un truc du genre.</p><p>Ce qu'il répondit, c'est "Il se passe un truc bizarre, je pense que je rêve ou bien..."</p><p>Noir complet.</p><p>La même scène se rejoua, jusqu'à la question de Crowley, ce à quoi il se répondit qu'il avait une réunion du club de lecture, et la journée continua.</p><p>Encore. Et noir complet. Et encore. Et toujours le noir complet, à chaque dérivation du timing de la matinée.</p><p>Il fallu à Crowley plus de cent réveils pour se voir claquer la porte et monter dans la Bentley. Et maintenant? Qu'est-ce qu'Aziraphale ferait, seul à la maison?</p><p>Noir complet.</p><p>Ce n'était que le début de l'éternité.</p><p>Chaque micro-décision semblait jouer un rôle important. Heureusement, l'ange était un être d'habitude, et Crowley savait exactement quand il prenait son thé, lequel il aimerait selon la saison et la météo, quel livre il était en train de lire...</p><p>Il lisait aisément, et cela le surprit. Ses yeux étaient donc bien le problème, et pas son manque d'attention! Seulement, il arrivait à Aziraphale de se balancer, ce qui ne le déconcentrait pas mais le déconcertait certainement.</p><p>Au bout de la (semble-t-il) dix millième page d'un sonnet de Shakespeare (et probablement le double ou le triple de réveil avec lui-même), le démon se leva, comme s'il se laissait porter par le corps d'Aziraphale, et il cessa d'envoyer toute commande de mouvement.</p><p>Spectateur silencieux de la promenade tranquille de son mari, il le vit toucher certains murs, comme s'il était pris de confusion. Son regard se perdit dans les coins haut des pièces, et sa vision sembla se déformer. Sur ses gardes, Crowley était prêt à reprendre le contrôle, mais savait que s'il le faisait, il perdrait une fois de plus cette boucle et qui sait quand il y parviendra à nouveau? Il avait avancé plus ces dix dernières minutes qu'en cinq cent "jours".</p><p>Aziraphale ouvrit la porte extérieure pour prendre de l'air. Cela allait mieux. Voilà, pas de panique. L'idée qu'il ai du affronter cela tout seul glaça d'effroi son compagnon. Quand il était là, il le distrayait, le faisait revenir à lui-même. Il était certain que cela ne durait jamais aussi longtemps quand il pouvait le calmer.</p><p>Reprenant pied, il se regarda se diriger vers sa tasse et récupérer son sachet de thé. Il fit bien attention à ne pas reprendre le contrôle et vit par ses propres yeux ce qu'Aziraphale avait du voir dans la poubelle en jetant le sachet usagé.</p><p>Ce fut la même sensation, mais en cent fois pire. Il cru bien se décorporer - Oh, c'était cela, il avait dû se décorporer sous le choc, non?</p><p>Il faisait le tour de la pièce, se tenant les mains et se les tordant. Son regard balayait la pièce tellement rapidement que cela en donnait le tournis. </p><p>Ses yeux de serpent étaient très sensible à la lumière, ceux de l'ange beaucoup moins, il avait eu le temps de le constater... Sauf que ses pupilles étaient si dilatées qu'il en conçu de la douleur.</p><p>S'empêchant de réagir pour faire cesser la douleur, son esprit suivit Aziraphale dans le jardin, puis sur le petit chemin qui menait à la plage. Derrière lui, il entendit une porte se fermer doucement.</p><p>Noir complet.</p><p>Quoi que, plutôt noir-verdâtre, en fait. Et humide! tellement humide!</p><p>Crowley repris son souffle et s'extirpa de la vase du petit étang (Il faudrait réparer la rambarde et nettoyer le fond de l'étang, ou le vider, se nota-t-il mentalement). Aussitôt sur la pelouse, il porta la main à son ventre (non, aucune douleurs) et il s'élança sur le petit sentier derrière chez eux.</p><p>Aziraphale était bien sur la plage. Ses sentiments débordaient, il avait peine à le rejoindre, et c'était probablement cette déferlante d'émotion qui avait créé la boucle temporelle. Crowley se tenait à l'écart, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de l'attendre.</p><p>Le calme revint peu à peu. Quand il pu finalement arriver à ses côtés, Aziraphale secouait ses mains nerveusement.</p><p>"Je pense que j'étais un peu... haha, en dehors de moi pendant quelques instants. Tu es rentré?<br/>
-Oui, je... Oh, viens, s'il te plait, j'aimerais me mettre au sec.<br/>
-Pleuvait-il à Londres?"</p><p>Ils retournèrent au cottage. Une fois changé, Crowley retrouva Aziraphale dans son fauteuil de lecture habituel. Il buvait tranquillement son thé, mais ne lisait pas, observant le vide comme s'il pouvait y trouver une quelconque réponse.</p><p>"J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.<br/>
-Je pense me douter de quoi il s'agit.<br/>
-Et je sais que tu t'en doutes, mais, mon ange...<br/>
-Comment est-ce possible, chéri? comment..."</p><p>Le démon haussa des épaules. "Je l'ignore.<br/>
-Cela fait longtemps que tu sais... ?<br/>
-J'ai eu un doute il y a deux semaines, tu sais, je ne me sentais pas très bien... Euh... J'ai été voir un médecin aujourd'hui. Elle voulait avoir les résultats d'un test du commerce avant que je ne m'y rende et..."</p><p>Il pensait qu'Aziraphale poserait plus de questions, du genre "Nous en sommes à combien?" (deux mois et demi) ou "Comment la gynécologue a-t-elle pris le fait de voir un homme enceint?" (elle pense qu'il est une personne trans ftm et a été adorable), et même "Ce n'est pas sans risque?" (A priori non mais c'est toujours une inconnue, aucun ange et démon n'ont jamais...)</p><p>Il ne posa pas de question. Les questions viendraient, mais plus tard, pour l'instant, il contemplait le vide, alors Crowley continua.</p><p>"... Tu n'es pas... content? Je... c'est un peu tard mais il y a toujours moyen de...<br/>
-Que? Quoi? Non, je suis ravi, bien sûr. J'ai juste du mal à réaliser. Cela semble abstrait. A mon avis, il me faudra le voir pour le croire."</p><p>Quand Crowley avait vu par ses yeux le test de grossesse positif dans la poubelle, il avait ressentit une déferlante de panique, évidemment, mais très vite, c'était un amour dévastateur qui avait envahit les alentours. Un amour si fort qu'il avait créé une boucle pour le sauver (les sauver) de la noyade.</p><p>Aziraphale était débordé par tout ça, mais c'était loin, très loin d'être négatif. Ce n'était pas très compliqué de comprendre qu'il ne savait que faire de ce trop plein d'amour.</p><p>"Le voir, cela va prendre un peu de temps. Mais si tu veux l'entendre pour le croire..."</p><p>Il agita sa main pour le faire s'approcher. Une oreille contre lui et enfin, un sourire...</p><p>Un petit morceau d'amour posé sur des lèvres douces, qui embrassaient son ventre... et le grand amour qui y grandissait.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>